Dark Love
by Aurora of the Moon
Summary: -YAOI- The Prince of Upper Egypt Ryou was to marry a Foreign Princess to strengthen Egypt but he never expected to fall for the gift of the princess, a slave named Marik. However… there are some things that are unexpected and unknown to Ryou. (RxYM, YBx
1. Maybe I Can

Chapter 1: Maybe I Can  
  
Summary: Ryou the Prince of Upper Egypt was to marry a Foreign Princess to strengthen Upper Egypt but never expected to fall for her gift.. a slave named Marik. However.. there are some things that are unexpected and unknown to Ryou. (RyouxMarik, BakuraxMalik)  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh  
  
Dedicated to one of my best friends DragunGirl199 ^^ the stories for you Eunicy with all the pairings you like ^___^  
  
Authoress: Heyy ^^ I'm on a roll ^^ hehe this is officially my last story *sniff* Good bye my friends *waves handkerchief* *Gets hit on the head with a rock* Ouch... Never mind.. I was just kidding *laughs weakly*  
  
Crazy4Anime: Ahh...I'm just helping the authoress ^^ SHE IS SO COOL  
  
Authoress: Yea whatever... Now on with the story (Knows Crazy4Anime is being sarcastic)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark Love  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
"Ryou-sama, Ryou-sama wake up!" a voice said as a cold hand poked my stomach. "Iie... lemme slleeepp....ZzZzzzz" I said burying myself even further into my covers, trying to block out the annoying voice. "Ryou-sama Onegaiii? You must wake UP!" the voice said louder with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"IIE!" I snapped jumping out of my covers in a second, to meet the smiling face of Shizuka. "Ohayyo Ryou-sama" she said cheerfully "Bakura- sama told me to tell you that he wanted to meet you in the gardens"  
  
I blinked several time and nodded. Shizuka smiled happily then skipped out the room. I sighed quietly and reluctantly climbed out of my bed. Wrapping a simple cloth around my waist, I threw on a simple cloak and hurried to the gardens. Bakura was definitely not a morning person ... And if he had something to say it was probably very important.  
  
In the gardens I saw two blond haired slaves that I never saw before. They were talking quickly and sorrowfully. "One of them had extremely spiked up hair, with dark tanned skin that glimmered slightly in the Egyptian sun, His body had a muscular build and was completely unmarred with no whip slashes, the most intriguing thing about him was his eyes... They were like no other I've seen...  
  
They were a light lavender and by the looks of it ... Filled with, hurt, revenge and sadness. His clothes were similar to those of a slave, and he wore golden bangles around his arms that would've caught the eyes of any thief's.  
  
The second boy looked like a exact replica except for the eyes and hair. His hair was a light blond that whipped his face in the Summer's wind, he body shape was similar to the other boys, Muscular and unmarred.., except those eyes... it was also a light lavender but his eyes held innocence, anger, happiness, and sadness all at the same time.  
  
I shivered slightly when I saw the older boy giving me a glare and quickly walked deeper in the garden. "Ryou-baka over here" a voice said in a low, drawling tone. I gulped and looked around aware that the two blond boys sitting on the grass were staring at me. "Bakura-niichan where are you?" I asked looking around.  
  
"BOO!!!!" Bakura said suddenly as I felt him jump on me pinning me to the ground. He then began tickling me mercilessly ... His way of saying "Why did I have to wait for you?" A half choked laugh burst out as I tried to remove Bakura off of me but as usual he was still too strong.  
  
"Now, Now what's one way of getting your Onii-chan off of you?" Bakura asked teasingly. "Tic-TiCk..Llee him Bbaak" I choked out as one of my hands poked Bakura in the stomach.  
  
He fell backwards off of me onto the ground. After I calmed down a bit I got up to see Bakura sitting on the ground pouting. "I see my little brother still remembers what I taught him" he whined giving a slight frown. I laughed a little then helped Bakura up who began dusting off his cloak and rubbing the dirt in my platinum hair.  
  
I pouted slightly and poked Bakura in the stomach again. "Stop it" I said irritated that my hair was dirty and I had to take a bath before I can go back to bed. "Aww is poor little Ryou having a tantrum?" Bakura said patting my head affectionally. "Shut up" I said swiping of his hand "Anyways what did you want to talk about?" Bakura's face fell slightly but he quickly gained back his composure.  
  
"Well ....Your fathe- I mean Our father told me to marry some foreign princess but I refused cause I heard she's a real bitch so .... now you haveta marry her.... And you have no choice" Bakura said in a monotone voice, like he memorized what to say "NANI!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!" I screamed, as birds flew away from trees startled. Bakura shrugged and pointed to the two boys sitting on the grass while glaring at them to stop staring.  
  
I nodded still unable to speak due to the shock of actually marrying a princess when I wasn't even interested in girls. "Those are her gifts to both of us... since you have to suffer so much ........ you can choose first" Bakura said. "A-Alright... But which one do you want" I asked rubbing my head slightly. "Well.. I guess the Younger one.." Bakura replied sheepishly. "Okays then I'll take the older one" I said smiling slightly before sighing slightly.  
  
"When's the Princess coming?" I asked. "Welll... Um... like next year.... For some reason.." Bakura muttered wiping some sweat that was dripping from his beautiful white bangs. "Oh... then why did she give us these slaves so early?" I asked. "Don't know...but father said he'll let us choose the slaves later" Bakura replied.  
  
"Okay...I'm gonna take a bath thanks to someone and go back to sleep" I said glaring at Bakura who was half smirking half smiling. "As you wish your majesty" he said amusingly "I'll be out here if you need me.  
  
I glared at Bakura before sighing slowly and smiled weakly, then walking out of the garden. I could feel the older blond boy's eyes follow me as I walked back into the palace. I quickly walked to my room and stripped my clothes off, walked to the baths and silently slipped into the water. Immediately relaxing to the water's gentle and cooling sensation.  
  
'I wonder who that boy was from....' I thought closing my eyes slowly. 'He looks so sexy and hot' I thought mentally slapping my self when I realized what I said. 'I can't fall in love with some one I don't know....... or ...I don't now.. Maybe I can............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Bakura's Point of View ~  
  
I sighed slowly and watched the two blonds out of the corner in my eyes. They were still talking quietly, the younger blond looked tired and exhausted while the older one was sighing slowly. "Onii-chan....i'm so tired ... Is there any food?" I heard the younger one whisper softly, eyelids droop slightly. "Hang on ..." the older one said bitterly, pulling his brother into an embrace "Hang on Malik...."  
  
I stared when I saw the young boy slump completely against his brother, motionless. 'I should do something' I thought walking towards the two. "Is he okay?" I asked walking slowly towards the brothers. "No ...." the older replied with bitterness in his voice while holding his brother closer.  
  
"Will you let me help him?" I asked sitting on the grass across the other teen. 'He looks like he's having a big struggle with himself' I thought while looking at the now pale teen in his arms 'really don't want his younger brother to die.. so...' "It's okay I learned cleric spells so there's no need to worry" I said casually trying not to let concern show in my voice. 'I can't let his younger brother die.... I really want him as a slave...' I thought reaching for his brother.  
  
Surprisingly the older one let me hold him. "What's your name?" I asked the older one with spikey hair. "Marik... and that's Malik." he said answering my hidden question. I sighed softly and laid Malik on the ground. Slowly I closed my eyes and sensed where the pain, it was some place I could numb for a temporary time.. But someday he would have to face it himself....I chanted soft words under my breath and white light enveloped from my hand as I slowly pushed it into his heart.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Marik asked worried. "Nothing food and water can't fix" I said softly amused. "Follow me" I added slipping my hand under Malik's back and leg, lifting him up. "Thank..you...." Marik whispered slightly following me. I shrugged casually and said "Glad I could help". 'I'm sure Marik has no idea who I am...' I thought smirking. Throughout the walk to the kitchen's Malik kept snuggling in my chest contently, mumbling soft words under his breath. 'He looks cute' I thought absent mindly before mentally slapping myself for saying that.  
  
'I can't ... Like someone if I don't know them and when did I act SO CARRIINGGG.... ARGHHH I'm not so sure anymore....... but maybe I can...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Authoress: Now that was bad..anywayss plzzz R/R need some support here my friends !!!! 


	2. Meeting You

Chapter 2: Meeting You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
Dedicated to Lightning Sage  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed ^^  
  
Sorry I can't answer the reviews , I'm in a hurryyyyyy ^^ hehe Gomen ne I'lll try to answer it in the next chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Hullloooo ^^ hehe heres the next chapterrr ^^ hehe (she took so long to update cause the authoress has a hard time deciding who to dedicate the next chapter to....... and she still has..what a BAKA!......)  
  
Now On With the Story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark Love  
  
Marik's Point of View  
  
'Damn it.... I can't even help my little brother... how useless am I?!' I thought as my nails dug deeper into my skin, piercing its outer layer until a small drop of blood slipped down my palm onto the ground. 'If only... That.. That princess wasn't blackmailing me I-I ca-', "We're here" the man with pale skin said kicking the door open. I followed him silently.  
  
Inside the room it was warm but very cold at the same time. Daggers hung from the ceilings, with deadly blood stained scimitars on the wall, and long shiny swords strewn on the floor. "Are you a general?" I asked surprised at all the weapons his room harbored. "Maybe" he replied, gently placing my brother on his bed, the only place that seemed blood-free. "Give me a straight answer" I snapped irritated at his behavior. "Don't command me" he growled back, his eyes turning crimson. "Answer my question then" I said hissing. He glared at me then picked up a sword. "Let's let a sword fight determine whether you're worthy of my attention...." he said calmly as I picked up a sword testing its strength with a few swipes in the air.  
  
"Gladly" I replied, this fool had no idea who I am.. and I plan to never tell him... While that princess is around at least..  
  
~ Ryou's Point of View ~  
  
I easily lifted myself from the calming waters dressing myself hastily. "Why do I have to marry this princess?" I mumbled while fumbling with my sash, around my waist. 'Why?? Otou-san knew which gender I preferred anyway...' I thought sighing as I quit trying, to tie up the sash properly and instead wrapped a simple cloth around my waist, covered up by a black cloak.  
  
A simple knock on the door brought me back to reality as my father, the pharaoh entered the room with the queen, my mother. "Ryou?" my mother said softly walking towards the room I was in. "Ha-Hai okaa-san I'm here" I answered hastily walking out of the bathroom, head bowed slightly to show respect. "Your father and I have something to discuss with you" she said her tone a little sad. "Daijoubu Okaa-san, Otou-san... Onii-chan already told me this morning" I replied daring to look up a little, to see the face of my tired father. "Gomen ne Ryou I wanted to refuse.. but .. Never mind" he said looking away from me.  
  
"Diajoubu Otou-san... when's the wedding?" I asked walking towards my father. "Well... We managed to delay it by 1 year.... so it will take place a year after today.." he replied smiling slightly when I embraced him. "Really? Arigato Otou-san" I said smiling happily, a year won't come that fast. "The Princess will visit our Palace once a month and sent her gifts over early for some reason" he continued ruffling my hair affectionally. "Hai I saw them" I said. "Good you will chose today when the sun is over the horizon" he replied softly "Go tell your brother." "And tell him to clean his room" my mother added walking over to me, kissing my cheek as I pulled away from my father. "Hai Okaa-san, Otou-san" I answered and ran out the room to Bakura's.  
  
I stood out the door and heard the sound of clashing swords that told me Bakura was fighting. Cautiously entered the room to see Bakura barely miss a slash made to him by the sexy blond slave I saw in the garden. As soon as Bakura saw me enter he probably decided to stop fooling around with the slave and quickly disarmed the slaves' weapon. I walked toward my brother who was holding the sword towards the slave's throat.  
  
"Otou-san and Okaa-san said we could- Bakura's hand closed my mouth as he was still staring at the other slave. "Talk later" he muttered his hand loosening around my mouth. "Serenity food and water" he said motioning to the girl who was standing at the door.  
  
~ Marik's Point of View ~  
  
A low growl escaped my throat as I was easily disarmed from that pale man. Then another boy who looked similar to the other man appeared probably his brother. "Otou-san and Okaa-san said we could-" then the albino placed his hand around his little brothers mouth silencing him. "Talk Later" he whispered. His brother nodded and looked at me. I glared slightly making him flinch and direct his gaze elsewhere, which was a move I later regretted.... I loved his amber eyes.... they were so pure innocent.. "Serenity food and water" the taller boy ordered. Then a groan came from the bed as I saw Malik awaken, sitting up slowly.  
  
"Onii-chan?" he whispered rubbing his eyes lightly, a small whimper escaping his throat as he saw a sword near my throat. There was some uncomfortable silence until Bakura who got tired of holding the sword dropped it behind him. Then there was another uncomfortable silence. Until the pale sexy, hot, and - wait a fucking second... Ra... Ahh.. I mean Pale boy spoke up.  
  
"Umm Ohayo.... Ryou - desu..." he said nervously in an incredibly feminine voice. "Mal-Malik - desu" my brother replied shyly looking at me to say something while I stubbornly refused to. "Bakura" the man in front of me said harshly glaring at me. "Marik" I finally replied glaring back at Bakura.  
  
Then there was another time of silence until Ryou answered again. "Bakura....Bakura.?" he asked tugging on his brothers hair. "Nani?" he replied snapping out of our glaring contest. "Okaa-san told you to clean up your room." Ryou said a smile faint on his face.  
  
~ Malik's Point of View ~  
  
"Okaa-san told you to clean up your room" Ryou said a faint smile lit on his face. Bakura gave Ryou a surprised look then a puppy eyes look. "Onneegaaiii Ryou??? Can you clean it for meehh??" he whined as Ryou looked annoyed. "Iie... I cleaned it up for you YESTURDAY" he said emphasizing on the last word. I looked around to see swords strewn alllllll over the ground, some with blood on it, some broken in half, and some still shiny. 'Sugoi... I never seen so much swords..." I thought amazed. "C'mon Ryouuu I'll never ask you again... Pleaseeee??" Bakura asked his eyes going a little watery. "Iie" Ryou answered firmly. "Umm.... I'll clean it." I said softly getting out of the bed.  
  
Everyone gaped at me ... Well except for Marik who already knew I was a neat freak. "Don't it's his mess" Marik said firmly his arms crossed. "Diajoubu..." I replied softly, slowly lifting up a sword. "Sugoi... It's so powerful.. and light at the same time..." I whispered amazed as I swiped it into thin air marveled at it's speed. "All my swords are like that" Bakura snorted while picking up a sword on his side. "Observe" he said pointing his sword to a vase sitting innocently at his side.  
  
~ Ryou's Point of View ~  
  
I giggled slightly when Bakura aimed at slashing the sword at the vase ... Instead he broke a dagger which was hanging right above the vase. 'Here comes my Onii-chan the great, showing off for a- Wait a second.... Bakura's showing off for Malik ! SUGOIII HE HAS A CRUSHH' I thought, several ideas of blackmail popping in my mind. 'Hehe.... this will be fun..' I thought smirking.  
  
"Ryou? Bakura? What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked softly. I turned around quickly to see my mother..... Oh Damn.. "Erm.. Nothing okaa- san..." I muttered. "Ahh welll I thought it would be a nice secret if you boys didn't meet each other .. oh well c'mon Pharaoh wants to see Prince Ryou" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Alright" I replied walking out of the room. 'Somehow .. I know Otou- san has some bad news for me....' I thought following my mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Just to tell you that Marik and Malik have no idea that Bakura and Ryou are prince's ^^ hehe that just makes it more suspending when they realize it ^^ hehe will Marik be on his knees begging for forgiveness?  
  
Marik: Go........To........Helll.....  
  
Authoress: Ehh *sweat drop* I guess not.. Hehe plz R/R  
  
I need A BETA ... lolx and Alpha and Gamma too ^^  
  
Anyone who wants this story dedicated to them BETTER TELL MEH OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATEEE ..... (erm.... the authoress is ALWAYS like this *sigh* poor thing) 


	3. My Blood

Chapter 3: My Blood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
Dedicated to Meehhhhhh BWAH!!! ... Hehe Just Kiddinngg ^^ this is actually dedicated to Deme (A reviewer of mines from www.mediaminer.org )  
  
If anyone wanted me to dedicate the chapter to themmmm AHHHHH I'm soory I'm' sorry and I'm still sorry pleaseplease please forgive me... And remind me again... please forgive me..  
  
it's just that my family has no idea I'm writing Yaoi (they would freak out if they knew and forbid me EVER writing again T,T) and them my brother kicked me offline so I had to type it offline and I couldn't check the reviews and thenn.. WAHHHHH please forgive me *bowing on the floor*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zank You to Every one who reviewed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress: I took my one month break and now I'ma BACK IN ACTIONN ^^ is that good or bad???  
  
Malik: Bad  
  
Authoress: ......  
  
Marik = Yami Marik  
  
Malik = Hikari Marik  
  
Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou = Hikari Bakura  
  
"......" = talking  
  
'.......' = Thoughts  
  
~WARNING WARNING THERE IS A LOT OF STUFF HERE THAT ARE ONLY FOR PEOPLE OF AGES LIKE.. GRRR ... PEOPLE WHO LIKE READING YAOI  
  
YAOI - MEANS A BOY TOUCHING or KISSING A BOY  
  
THERE ARE TOO MANY THINGS IN THIS STORY THAT MIGHT NOT BE FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE MILD YAOI .... SO IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT YAOI AND ONLY LIKE MILD YAOI THEN I SUGGEST YOU TURN BACK  
  
THIS IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN READ YAOI WITHOUT GETTING GROSSED OUT  
  
I WARNED YOU SO DON'T REPORT MY STORY, LOTS OF PEOPLE WORK HARD ON THEIR STORY AND FIND IT DELETED THE NEXT DAY, IT JUST ISN'T FAIR TO US.) (Yes life is unfair..)  
  
Heres the warning reread it again until you under stand that this story is Boy kissing boy and boy doing things to boy okay? Read this story if you're not sensitive about yaoi and do not report it please.  
  
(Also has mild cursing ,)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Love  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
"Yo-Your th-the prince?" Malik asked his eyes widened in sheer surprise. "Yes I'm the Prince, the eldest one" I replied mockingly, a frown on my face. "Hmpf like this dimwit can become Pharaoh of Upper Egypt" Marik snapped, instantly Malik looked at the floor his eyes already dull.  
  
"Hn you're so lucky Ryou decided to pick you as his slave other wise I would've fed your flesh fed to the jackals" I snarled not at all appreciating the attitude of this unbroken slave.  
  
'This one's gonna be hard for Ryou to handle...' I thought sighing slowly. I dropped the sword on the ground and sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Malik also dropped the sword and crept towards his brother whispering something that musta annoyed the hell out of that slave cuz he folded his arms and stared outside refusing to talk.  
  
"Malik over here" I snapped harshly. He gave his brother one last look before walking over to me. "Hold out your arm" I said impatiently 'there was something weird about these slaves...' Malik looked hesitant but then spread one of his arms out infront of me.  
  
'Their skin are so smooth .... tanned, unmarred ... that's the weird part slaves usually have whip marks on them and with the attitude the older slave had, he shoulda had about 1000 scars on him.. the problem... He doesn't not even one.'  
  
"Are you done staring at my brother's arm 'Prince'?" Marik said emphasizing on the word prince, while snapping me out of my placid thoughts.  
  
I realized it musta looked weird for me to be touching Malik's skin... My hands feeling it.... It's smoothness .... "Just shut up" I snapped "you arent in any position to question me." "Oh yea? Maybe I am ... You probably don't even know who I am" Marik snarled his eyes glaring fiercely at me. "I do know, you're just some cocky slave that has to be tamed" I replied quite smoothly.  
  
"And you're just some spoiled brat that needs to feel pain" He growled. I could see Malik looking even more worried his arm was almost shaking. "Onii-san please don't you can't tel- "Don't tell me what to do, I've had enough of that bitch blackmailing us" Marik said interrupting his brother.  
  
"Who's the bitch?" I asked curiously, gently pushing Malik's arm back to his body. "The bitch is the one you're lit- Marik was instantly tackled to the floor. "You better Shut up, my AND your country aren't gonna die cause you lost your patience" Malik hissed, revealing a side of Malik to me, the cocky side.  
  
I looked at the scene with amusement before saying something that I knew would piss him off "Listen to you're little brother slave, he might actually save your wimpy ass someday"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou's Point of View ~  
  
"Ryou in here" my mother directed looking at my surprised face. "In you're Bedroom?" I squeaked surprised she would chose to meet at such a private place. "No one must hear of what we speak" she pointed out before opening the door.  
  
"As you wish mother.." I answered also entering the room with her. '... I haven't been here since I was a child.... I remember the day Bakura and I got banned from here....'  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
"I'm so boredd" Bakura pointed out, which indicated that the next sentence would be doing something that would get us in trouble. "Umm... I'm so hungry, I'm gonna go to the kitchen for breakfast" I said trying to think of an excuse to save my poor ass.  
  
"Tchh We just ate breakfast 10 minutes ago" he said, his eyes slanting a little. "Well I'-I'm still hungry" I squeaked, hurrying outta the room. "Baka I'm not gonna kill you, we're just gonna play a little trick..." Bakura said his eyes slanting even more, making me freeze in the spot. 'He always had the talent of glaring at people until they froze of fear.' I let out a small sigh and nodded "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Paint father and mother's bed sheet's so when they lie down.. Hehe, It'll be better if they make love at that night too, BWAHAHA" Bakura laughed insanely before he grabbed me and pulled me to the library. "Let's see... We need supplies for the paint.."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"Ryou?" my father's voice sliced through my thoughts. "Ha-Hai?" I replied nervously. "It's alright, we already forgave you when you and your deviled brother painted our bed sheets... though I was angry, I must admit you're brother does have a genius mind when getting in trouble and you are a good side kick" my father pointed out letting out a small laugh.  
  
"Umm hehe...." a nervous reply was all my answer. "Anyway I have called you here to say that the princess will be arriving at the palace tomorrow and you will have to greet her, be polite though, a single insult will have our country beheaded." He advised cautiously. "Hai Otou-sama.." I said softly.  
  
"Good.. you may go back to your slave .. Ahh Marik right?" he pointed out. "Hai Domo Arigato Otou-sama , Okaa-sama" they both nooded and allowed me to leave.  
  
'Whew.... That wasn't the worst news..' I thought mildly while walking back to Bakura's room, praying Bakura didn't kill Marik yet. I soon found myself in front of a blood red door, slowly I opened it to hear a voice say "Listen to you're little brother slave, he might actually save your wimpy ass someday."  
  
I instantly recognized it as Bakura's and in return I replied "Yes Bakura you might wanna listen to your little brother or you will get you wimpy ass kicked"  
  
The room was instantly silent as soon as I went it. Bakura was lying on the bed, and Marik and Malik were on the floor, apparently Malik tackled Marik on the ground. "Umm hehe sorry I'll be going now.. Marik.. can you follow me please?" I asked looking at him.  
  
There was some silence before I left the room with Marik following me. I could feel his hateful purple eyes burning through my back, but I ignored the presence and continued walking.  
  
I stopped in front of my room and opened the door slowly allowing Marik to enter. "Umm well this is my room.... you can sleep on the bed with me or on the floor, and oh if you're hungry just tell me" I said quietly while shutting the door.  
  
"If there's anything you need just ask.." I said quietly while pulling out a black cloak and a sash. "You can wear this if you like..." I said looking at the silent slave, while dropping the clothes on the bed.  
  
"Can I have a dagger and sword?" he asked suddenly surprising me suddenly. "Umm maybe ... are you trying to kill me?" I asked my eyes looking a little frightened. "No" came his reply. "If-if you want I'll ask my brother for one tomorrow" I said looking down on the floor, to avoid his piercing gaze. He barely nodded and proceeded in stripping his clothes... right in front of me.  
  
I blushed and turned around, trying hard to fight off the blush. "What's the matter Prince, not use to seeing someone naked?" a silky warm voice asked his hot breath breathing on my ear, while I felt something wet on my neck.  
  
I quickly turned around to find... The mysterious person gone with only a dressed up Marik in front of me. Slowly my hand reached up to my neck and pulled back to show saliva on my fingertips. "I'll go get something for you too eat" I muttered hurrying out of the room.  
  
"That person had to be real.... was it Marik? But how can someone move so silently.??"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura's Point of View  
  
"You can get up you know" I pointed out irritated of my slaves' behavior, one minute he's cocky and the other he's timid. "Gomen ne" he whispered his bangs instantly covering his entire face. "And why can't you stay cocky and stop acting all timid and that shit?" I snapped getting off the bed standing infront of him, my eyes slanted. "Gomen nasi" he whispered even softer.  
  
"Arghhhhh" I groaned my irritation getting the better of me when I grabbed his extremely golden locks and pulled his head up. My eyes gazed into his piercing through his soul. 'Let's see right now he's feeling pain, sadness, and .... what's that redish thingy?' I thought entranced by such emotions.  
  
"Bakura-sama?" he asked softly wincing when I pulled his hair, I automatically let go and continued studying his eyes. "How did you get lavender eyes?" I asked softly my irritation instantly disappearing as interest filled up its space. "I-I .. have no clue" he muttered his head lowering down.  
  
I took ahold on his chin and jerked it up so I could get a clear look at his face, his eyes, ... and lips... I wonder how they feel.. Soft, supple, and Mmm Sweet like cinnamon... wait a sec.. My mind snapped back to consciousness when I realized my own lips were currently pressed against his and he was trying to pull back.  
'What am I doing? BAKURA let go of him now!' I thought mentally slapping my self as I deepened the kiss. He tasted too damn good to be wasted. Using my tongue I prodded through his teeth though he reluctantly let entrance to his sweet caverns. "Mmm ou aste sho uood (You taste so good)" I muttered while kissing him at the same time.  
  
'Though as wonderful as kisses are they never last long cause either one person is suffocating or the other is being forced to kiss you.' I finally let go on Malik when I felt his hands on my chest trying to push me away.  
  
He slumped on me, panting harshly while at the same time trying to get away from me. 'Poor slave it musta been his first kiss' I thought mildly. "Please Leav-leave me alone" he whispered as I pulled my arms around him, not allowing him to leave.  
  
"And if I refuse?" I whispered harshly my arms twining around his waist. "Please do-don't rape me please" he begged softly his eyes widening in fear. "You jump into conclusion's too fast little one, you see that was just a kiss, I might rape you, I might make love to you, but either way I will take you" I said smiling as his face was confronted with fear.  
  
"Ii-Ii-Iie please no..." he whimpered tears escaping his angelic eyes. "Hn.... if you listen to me I might not rape you at all" I lied hoping it would calm him down alittle. "Re-Really?" he asked falling for my lie. "Hai just take a small nap with me for now and then when we wake up we'll have a talk I guess" I said.  
  
"Wi-with y-you?" he whispered. "Hai sleeping next to me" I explained impatiently, "I'm not happy if I don't get at least 13 hours of sleep." "And you won't like it when I'm angry" I added hoping he'll take the hint. Malik seemed a little unsure but all the same he nodded quite reluctantly.  
  
"Good now strip" I ordered sitting on the bed while Malik was staring at me in surprise. "S-T-R-I-P" I said more slowly "I don't sleep with clothes on." Malik gave me a please-don't-make-me-do-this-look nut I slanted my eyes a little and he sighed slowly before removing his jewelry as slowly as possible.  
  
(*yawn* too tired to write this part... It'll be in the next chapter) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marik's Point of View  
  
'Hn what a timid prince I'm serving I could rape him then kill him and act like an assassin tried to murder him but the only problem .. I think I actually like him...Hn' I thought mildly while sitting on the silky bed.  
  
'He looks like an angel instead of a spoiled prince.. an angel lying on the bed with my completely dominating him... His flushed cheeks and silky platinum hair strayed all around him, with his legs spread widely apart waiting for someone to fuck him nice and hard.. Mmm .... great.. now I just got hard' I thought feeling tingling sensations in my groin.  
  
"Whateverr" I muttered shaking my head to clear the dizziness "That would be quite a view though." The door opened and Ryou came in with some food, mostly fruits and some wine.  
  
"Um if you're hungry you can eat some if you want.." he said climbing onto the bed grabbing a pear from the plate and chewing on it slowly while juices dripped down his hand covering his fingers.  
  
I shrugged and felt another tingling sensation when I saw Ryou delicately licking his fingers, his pick tongue slowly covering his hand in saliva, HIS saliva. I licked my tongue and grabbed an apple, laying back on the bed while staring at Ryou eat.  
  
He picked up a strawberry, a red fruit rarely seen in Egypt and took a small bite out of it. "Do you want some of this?" he asked curiously looking bewildered when I kept staring. 'Hn.... lemme play along with this and see how it turns out...' I thought a sinister plan forming.  
  
I nodded my head as Ryou reached out for another strawberry and held it out probably waiting for me to reach out and take it. "Why don't you feed it to me?" I said amused as I saw the pretty boy turning red and nod. "As lo-long as you don-don't bite my-my finger off..." he said sliding on the bed closer to me.  
  
His nimble fingers ripped off the green leaves on the strawberry and placed the tip of it to my mouth. I bit a small part off and swallowed , repeating the same steps until it was almost devoured. When his fingers were close to my mouth I took the last piece and quickly ate it while my other hand not holding the apple grabbed his arm.  
  
"You fingers are so sticky right now" I pointed out a small smirk on my face "I just have to clean it for you." Slowly my tongue darted out and licked up the wonderful juices of fruit at the same time tasting his delectable and almost moonlight skin. When one finger was clean I started on the other one going even slower in pace. As soon as my hand let go of his, he quickly withdrew it blushing redder then the apple still in my hands.  
  
"I'm glad you're clean now" I whispered in his ear. He tried to pull away but my hand was firmly placed on his back preventing him from moving any further.  
  
"MmM Angel I wanna do that again..." I whispered my tongue trailing slowly down his ear coating it with saliva. He let out a small moan and shiver, leaning closer to me. "Please stop NOW" he whispered eyes closing tightly while leaning back on the pillows allowing me more access to his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Bakura's Point of View ~  
  
Soon a tanned angel was standing in front of my with absolutely nothing on. "Beautiful..." I whispered "Come over here." He looked at me with surprise and blushed, slowly walking towards me. "You look beautiful.. why are you so shy?" I asked him standing up while my hand reached up to his hair twining it with my hair gold and silver , the precious stones of Egypt.  
  
"I guess it's my turn to get undressed" I replied winking at Malik who blushed lightly. I removed my sash n cloak then threw them on a chair walking back naked towards Malik. Who on the other hand was just staring at me then blushed his eyes looking somewhere else. "Hn and I thought I had a good body too" I said loud enough to let Malik hear.  
  
"I'm sorry.." he muttered. "It's okay... let's go to sleep now" I said climbing under the sheets beckoning Malik to follow. "He bit his lips and slowly climbed into my covers bed. "I-It's so-so c-c-cold" he stuttered shivering. "Baka-neko move closer to me" I said while pulling his freezing body to mine.  
  
"Looks like I'll be warming our be while you'll be freezing" I muttered while I saw Malik's head disappear under my cover and his smooth unmarred arms twined with my waist, his length (unknowingly to him) rubbing against mine. 'OoOH THAT FEELS NICE.....' I thought my eyes closing while Malik's head reappeared, apparently asleep began licking a my chest.  
  
"It's gonna be very hard to sleep with you" I muttered as I fell asleep for one second only to be woken up by his hands shifting around my length grabbing it tightly... 'OoOOH it's gonna be very hard to sleep with you' I thought moaning loudly.  
  
"You're like a sex fiend when sleeping..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Ryou's Point of View ~  
  
As soon as my eyes opened again. Marik was sitting besides me looking grumpy while still chewing the apple. 'Was th-that a dream?' I asked myself as I reached up my neck feeling a little sore there, and also feeling a liquid dripping down my skin.  
  
Blood, My Blood. Now how did that happen?  
  
To Be Continued......................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress: Ohayo ^^ so how was it ... this was the longest chapter I ever wrote in my life so give me some COMMENTS PLEASEEE  
  
Hehe R/R please everyone 


	4. hi!

Ohayo minna-san  
  
It's been quite a while .... Ima sorry,..... but this story is discontinued .......  
  
~ formerly Aurora of the Moon  
  
PS: ......... if yu have anything to say feel free to email me at DivineQueen7242@yahoo.com or talk to me on aim Darkaznqueen718  
  
Ja Ne minna-san , thanks for all of yur support ! I luv yu all 


End file.
